Rukias Love
by Midoriko Takahashi
Summary: fic request-an ChoCo PurPle. Rukia adalah seorang anak yang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan. silahkan baca sendiri. AU, gaje, OOC.


Hai minna…

Author baru di fandom ini nich. Perkenalkan saia Aya. Moga minna suka fic buatan saia ini. Fic special Ichiruki days, dan buat ChoCo PurPle yang dah minta di buatkan fic ini.

**Disclamer :** Bleach itu milik Tite Kubo bukan punya saia.

**Summary : **Rukia seorang anak yang kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena kecelakaan. Saat dia belum sadarkan ada seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu mengunjunginya, anak lelaki itu selalu membawakannya bunga lily putih. Akan tetapi saat dia sudah sadar anak lelaki itu tidak datang mengunjunginya lagi. Rukia tidak tahu nama anak itu, yang dia tahu anak itu mempunyai rambut berwarna oranye menurut kata seorang suster.

**Warning : **AU, OOC, gaje, misstypo.

"blablabla" berbicara

_italic _dalam hati

BRAKK! Terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka dengan kencang.

"Rukia bangun! Ini sudah jam berapa? Apa kamu tidak sekolah?" kata Hisana pada adiknya yang masih tidur.

"ah nee-san, lima menit lagi. Ini kan masih pagi." balas Rukia malas-malasan.

" Tidak. Kamu harus bangun. Hari ini adalah hari pertamamu di sekolah baru, jadi kamu harus berangkat lebih awal." kata hisana lagi.

"malas..." jawab Rukia sambil menarik selimutnya untuk menutup kepalanya. Hisana yang sudah lelah dengan kebiasaan adiknya yang suka bangun kesiangan akhirnya menarik seprai kasur Rukia hingga Rukia jatuh dari tempat tidur.

JDUKK

"aduh, sakit." keluh rukia sambil mengelus badannya yang terbentur lantai.

"bangun dan cepat mandi, terus sarapan" kata Hisana agak marah.

"baik. baik. Aku bangun. Nee-san puas.." balas rukia.

"Bagus. Itu baru adik tersayangku." canda hisana lalu dia berjalan menuju pintu. "cepat mandi dan sarapan. Nee-san tunggu di bawah." Lanjutnya lalu dia keluar kamar adiknya.

**RUKIA POV**

Hari ini aku akan masuk ke sekolah baru. Saat ini aku sudah berumur 16 tahun. Aku tinggal bersama kakakku. Kakakku itu walaupun terkadang menyebalkan tetapi dia sebenarnya sangat baik, dan aku sangat menyayanginya. Aku dan kakakku adalah anak yatim piatu. Kedua orang tua kami meninggal delapan tahun yang lalu karena mengalami sebuah kecelakaan. Kejadian menyedihkan itu masih terus terngiang-ngiang dalam ingatanku.

FLASHBACK

**Third pov**

"Tou-san, kita akan pergi ke kebun binatang kan?" tanya rukia kecil pada ayahnya yang sedang menaruh tas yang berisi keperluan piknik ke mobil.

"Benar. Dan panggil ibu serta kakakmu, kita akan segera berangkat." jawab ayahnya singkat sambil tersenyum pada anak bungsunya itu.

"Horeee.." teriak rukia senang. Dia berlari menuju rumah dan memanggil ibu serta kakaknya.

"Kaa-san, nee-san, ayo berangkat, hari ini kita akan ke kebun binatang."

"." jawab ibunya sabar.

"kami sudah tau. wekkk" jawab hisana kecil sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"huuhhh..."

". ayo berangkat" kata ibunya.

Mereka masuk ke mobil dan segera berangkat. Di tengah perjalanan, terjadi kejadian yang tidak terduga. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi ditabrak sebuah truk yang kehilangan kendali. Kedua orang tua rukia langsung meninggal di tempat, sedangkan rukia dan kakaknya mengalami luka yang cukup parah. Mereka berdua dirawat di rumah sakit selama seminggu. Dalam seminggu itu ada seorang anak lelaki yang selalu mengunjungi rukia saat dia belum sadarkan diri dan membawakannya setangkai bunga lily putih. Akan tetapi setelah dia sadar anak itu tidak pernah lagi datang mengunjunginya. Rukia tahu akan hal itu dari seorang suster yang mengatakannya pada saat dia baru sadar. Suster itu juga mengatakan rambut anak lelaki itu berwarna oranye.

**End third pov. End flashback.**

"aku masih penasaran siapa anak lelaki yang dikatakan oleh suster waktu itu?" kata rukia mengungkapan rasa penasarannya. Rukia melihat kearah jam di kamarnya. "ahh... sudah jam segini? Sebaiknya aku cepat-cepat mandi"

**END RUKIA POV**

Rukia yang sudah mandi dan berganti baju dengan seragam pergi keluar kamar dan menuju dapur dimana sudah ada kakaknya yang menunggunya untuk sarapan.

"kenapa kamu lama sekali?" tanya Hisana.

"nee-san, mandi kan juga butuh waktu. Tidak bisa cepat-cepat." Jawab Rukia.

"ahh, baiklah. Ayo sarapan dan segera siap-siap berangkat, aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah barumu."

Rukia segera memakan sarapannya. "aku sudah selesai" kata Rukia.

"bagus. Ambil tasmu, aku tunggu di mobil"

"baik, nee-san." Rukia menuju kamarnya dan mengambil barang-barang yang dia perlukan di sekolah barunya. Setelah selesai dia menuju ke tempat kakaknya yang sudah menunggu. Dia masuk ke mobil dan segera menuju sekolah.

Sesampainya di sekolah...

"aku akan menjemputmu saat kamu sudah pulang. Telepon aku bila sudah pulang. OK." Jelas hisana pada Rukia.

"baiklah, nee-san" kata Rukia sambil tersenyum. Dia sangat senang bila kakaknya baik seperti ini.

"Aku pergi dulu Rukia. Baik-baik di sekolah barumu ya "

Rukia memasuki gerbang sekolah barunya dan menuju kantor guru untuk menanyakan kelasnya dimana. Saat tiba di kantor ada seorang guru yang berjalan meninggalkan kantor dan karena di dalam kantor sudah tidak ada guru lagi Rukia segera menghampiri guru itu.

"Maaf, saya ingin menanyakan kelas?" tanya Rukia agak takut.

"oh. Kamu anak baru ya? Siapa namamu?"

"Rukia Kuchiki, sensei"

"Kebetulan sekali, kamu masuk ke kelasku. Perkenalkan saya Ukitake Joushirou. Mari ikut saya"

"baik, ukitake-sensei" kata Rukia mengikuti ukitake-sensei.

Saat sampai di depan sebuah kelas, ukitake-sensei berhenti.

"tunggu disini dan saat kupersilahkan masuk, masuklah" kata ukitake-sensei.

"baik"

Ukitake-sensei masuk kelas dan menyuruh anak-anak untuk tenang dan duduk. Setelah kelas sudah tenang, ukitake-sensei memberi pengumuman tentang adanya anak baru di kelas mereka.

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru, jadi sensei berharap kalian bisa bersikap baik dan berteman dengan murid baru ini. Masuklah!" Rukia yang ada di luar kelas segera masuk, dan menuju ke meja guru.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" perintah ukitake-sensei.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Rukia Kuchiki. Mohon kerja samanya." kata Rukia sambil membungkukan badan.

"Nah, Kuchiki-san. Silahkan menuju tempat dudukmu. Tempat dudukmu bersama orihime-san. Orihime-san?" panggil ukitake-sensei.

"saya, sensei" terlihat seorang anak wanita mengangkat tangannya. Rukia segera menuju tempat dimana anak itu duduk. Saat menuju tempat duduknya, Rukia melihat seorang anak lelaki yang berambut oranye. Anak itu juga melihatnya kearahnya. "Inoue" kata anak yang mengangkat tangan tadi saat rukia sampai di tempat duduknya. " Rukia" jawab rukia sambil menjabat tangan Inoue.

"Nah anak-anak, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini. Keluarkan buku pelajaran kalian." Kata Ukitake-sensei pada anak didiknya. Dan pelajaran hari itupun segera dimulai. Saat pelajaran rukia malah melamun karena penasaran dengan anak lelaki berambut oranye itu.

xxxxxxxx

Saat jam istirahat rukia pergi ke atap sekolah untuk memakan makan siangnya, tapi kegiatan makan siangnya terganggu karena ternyata ditempat itu sudah ada seorang murid yang sedang tidur. Anak itu terbangun dan menyadari kehadiran rukia.

" ughh… oh, kamu? Emm.. kamu rukia kan? Aku ichigo kurosaki" tapi yang ditanya hanya diam saja.

"kau mengingatkanku dengan seorang anak yang kutemui sewaktu kecil dulu" lanjut ichigo, rukia masih diam saja. "anak itu, dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya karena sebuah kecelakaan. Sewaktu dia dirawat aku selalu mengunjunginya" tanpa sadar ichigo malah bercerita. Rukia yang mendengar cerita itu teringat dengan anak yang selalu mengunjunginya di rumah sakit. "apakah anak itu anak perempuan?" Tanya rukia. "eh?" ichigo yang sadar kalau dia malah bercerita terkejut. "apakah saat kamu mengunjunginya kamu selalu membawakannya lily putih?" Tanya rukia lagi.

"eh. Bagaimana kamu bisa tahu?" Tanya ichigo agak terkejut. "jangan-jangan kau….." lanjut ichigo yang sudah menyadari orang yang ada di depannya ini adalah orang yang sedang dia ceritakan. "kau anak perempuan itu?" Tanya ichigo lagi.

Rukia yang sekarang tahu bahwa ichigo adalah anak yang selalu mengunjungi saat di rumah sakit tidak bisa menahan air matanya. "hiks. akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Aku sangat senang."

Ichigo berjalan ke arah rukia yang sedang menangis dan memeluknya. "aku juga senang akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi"

FIN

hyieee… akhirnya selesai maaf jika jelek dan endingnya aneh.

Buat ChoCo PurPle, maaf ceritanya jadi ancur begini.

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca. Sankyu….

Mind to review…..


End file.
